Laughing Jack: Black & White
by xIlluminatix
Summary: I questioned everything that happened. The very first day I met Laughing Jack, I knew he was there watching me sleep. Rearranging my toys, tugging at my blankets. Leaving colorful hard candy at my bedside. I just didn't know if I should make the first move. But when I finally saw the dark clown, it was nothing, but black & white...
1. The Prologue

**Black &amp; White**

**Summary:** I questioned everything that happened. The very first day I met Laughing Jack, I knew he was their watching me sleep. Rearranging my toys, tugging at my blankets. Leaving colorful hard candy at my bedside. I just didn't know if I should make the first move. But when I saw him, it was nothing but black &amp; white...

**Genre:** Horror, Supernatural, Suspenseful, Gore, Nudity, Sexual Content, Violence, Course Language

**Readers Viewers Discretion, is Advised.**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Laughing Jack belongs to its creator, Steve Aikins Or known as Snuffbomb. I am merely a fan, writing for fans (and myself). All credit goes to him.

**xIlluminatix:** I edited/retouched each chapter all the way to eight. I have also cut them down in small sections and added basically more chapters. I have also changed the titles to the Chapters as well. For my readers, this Laughing Jack story is in-depth, meaning it'll be like an actual story book.

* * *

**The Prologue**

* * *

Breathing heavily, as the girl was shaking violently. Hiding in the corner of her bedroom it was dark. She shut her eyes tightly not wanting to even make the slightest peek. Clenching her sweaters sleeve with her knees against her chest.

The girl could hear her heart pounding. It was beating so fast she nearly forgot to breathe for a moment. she gasped for air as her eyes widen. Finally, she had the courage to look around her room.

The little girl's wind up toys, that laid on the ground began to thrust against the floorboards, creating loud noises. Twisted keys started to turn slowly. Still sitting in the corner of her room, and now covering her ears and once again shutting her eyes tightly. She did not wanting to hear or see her toys speak phases. Laughing toys echo about the room. Her eye's began to water, yet in her head, she wanted the nightmare to end. It had to end. She gathered up the courage and finally said it.

"Go away! Go Away! Go Away! Go Away!" The girl shouted franticly.

Repeating herself several times. When suddenly the room fell silent. Everything seems to pause. It was so quiet to where you were able to hear a pin drop. The toys stopped along with the noises.

When a sudden chuckling, came from all directions of the room. Soon enough the girl's cry became hysterical. Slowly she raised her head. The glossy red eyes stared in all corners of the room. Darkness, was all that she could see, but under her breath. Hicking noises began to emerge from her throat.

Then suddenly, another sound appeared. Tick... Tick... Tick... Tick. Coming out from the dark and open door frame, the ticking noise stop. Only to be followed by a toy doll walking out from the darkness and into the room saying.

"Mommy... Mommy."

The girl screamed at the top of her lungs in fear. Tears over flowed, the terror she is experiencing is what she desperately wants to end.

The chuckling continued, turning to laughter that became more violent. The clown made an amused face by what he watched, taunting his victim.

"You're so adorable, Anna." The clown chuckled, "I can-"

Anna sniffled, covering her ears not wanting to hear the things the clown planned on doing to her. She began screaming more and more. The more she screamed the louder it got.

"Oh Anna, isn't impolite to ignore somebody talking to you!" The clown hollered as he quickly reached towards the little girl. Gripping tightly to her wrist. He lifted Anna up from the floorboards. Then slamming her against the wall. Anna fell limp to the ground, groaning in pain caused by the impact.

"L-laughing... Jack..." Anna mumbled.

Yes that was his notorious name. His only existence was known among children he slaughtered. The colorful hard candy Laughing Jack would offer the children, was to lure them with such delightful things. Children were not his only victims, adults were too. After they knew too much.

Laughing Jack stood directly above Anna, while she's still laying against the floorboards. Anna got on her hands and knees, slowly getting herself up as she sobbed.

"Come one, Come all! See this victorious death of them all." Laughing Jack roared.

Along with his laughter, that echoed through the girl's ears. Anna stared towards the ground momentarily, until long finger nails ripped through her sweater, clawing her back. Exposing the flesh wound, which Laughing Jack had caused. Anna let out a loud horrifying scream before having her head suddenly bashed in the floorboards. Anna's nose made a loud crunching noise, as blood splattered at least a foot away from her head. It sent a thrill through Laughing Jack's entire body.

Laughing Jack's foot sat firmly on the back of Anna's head. A large grin swept across his face as he stared down at the helpless girl.

"All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel. The monkey thought it was all and fun." Laughing Jack didn't finish singing the song, instead he was enjoying every second of this, each child he killed. Each time he felt alive.

Laughing Jack lifted up the girl, staring at her face, it was covered in blood. Anna was very much still alive, yet refused to stare in Laughing Jack's milky white eyes.

"What's wrong Anna, you don't want to watch the show?" He snickers, "It's alright, I'll force you to watch." Laughing uncontrollably.

The girl, Anna, was moaning in pain. Attempting to call out for help, hoping somebody would hear her. Instead she cried ever so more. Anna attempts to plead with Laughing Jack to let her go, as she finally stared into the eyes of her killer.

"Let me go, please." The sound of her voice was stuffy, whinnying in horrid pain. Anna shut her eyes again, sobbing like a baby.

"Now why would I do that Anna, you were the one that wanted to play." Laughing Jack addressed the girl.

Laughing Jack's arm long gated, reaching towards the little girls top dresser. Grabbing hold of scissors. He lifted the small girl's body against the wall, only this time chocking her. Laughing Jack raised the scissors then Smash! It pierced Anna's right collier bone shattering it. Anna scream was so loud, Laughing Jack quickly grabs hold of the girl's tongue. Piercing her tongue with his index fingernail.

Anna's eyes shot open, she gave out a few moans, just before Laughing Jack gave a viciously yanking at the tongue. The muscle teared as blood splatter, Laughing Jack does not make the slightest blink, as small blood drops hits his face. He threw bloody muscle across the room. Anna gagged as she tries to swallow the blood flowing in and out of her mouth, adrenaline shot through her body. She kicks her legs hitting Laughing Jack's chest. Although he paid no head to her foul attempts. Laughing Jack grabs one of her legs snapping it into a forward position. The breaking of bone and splitting of skin were cut out by Anna's gargling scream. More blood seeps out of her mouth, dripping down her jaw. As her mouth hanged open.

"Now Anna, this is only just going to hurt a lot!" Laughing Jack cheered happily.

Suddenly, Anna's eyes grew big, she noticed the ready assault. Laughing Jack's long fingernail jabbed Anna's left eye socket. Anna bellowed at the top of her lungs, more blood began trickling down her mouth. The intensifying agony of having her eyeball being ripped from her socket. Quickly blood started gushing out.

"You did not want to see, right? Well here you go" Laughing Jack mocked her from earlier.

He than started laughing hysterically. Even though her eye was missing Laughing Jack opened the eyelid of the empty socket. Then began proceeding to dig his bloody fingernail in the girl's skull. Anna's gargling scream was loud, she began jerking her arms while kicking her non-broken leg, Laughing Jack did not break.

Still laughing away, Anna's left arm reached out and scratched Laughing Jacks face. Laughing Jack instantly stopped laughing, be basically stopped what he was doing for a quick second. Looking at the poor girl, he tore off her sweater and sliced her shirt. Laughing Jack stared directly in Anna's right eye. Her breathing was heavy frighten by what his next attack may be.

Then suddenly Laughing Jack jabbed his whole fist into Anna's lower abdominal. His nails piercing skin causing it to rip apart. More and more blood began to seep from her body. Laughing Jack finally released the pair of scissors that has been holding up Anna against the wall.

Still staring at the dying girl's eyes. He could not hold it back, his laughter was at the tip of his tongue. Until suddenly Anna spit blood that was in her mouth, directly at his face. The laughter that was at his tongue quickly disappeared. Laughing Jack's eyes started to burn with anger still staring at the girl.

"He, He..." Anna's small chuckle was faint.

Laughing Jack on the other hand looked down towards the floorboards. Then a smile appeared on his face, stretching from ear to ear. His eyes slowly began making their way up Anna's body until meeting eye contact again.

"Tsk, Tsk. That, was not very nice! Anna!" He informed the dying girl.

Laughing Jack was too fast for Anna's eye sight. Anna dropped to the floorboards. Laughing Jack quickly placed both his hands in her stomach and stretched the split skin in opposite directions, creating the gaping hole. Making the muscle tissue exposed. The more he pulled the louder her moans got. With each tug, Anna's moaning was slowly becoming faint.

"Come now Anna, you must stay and enjoy this wondrous show." Laughing Jack snapped.

Laughing Jack punctured through the muscle tissue. He reached deeper inside going up to her chest cavity. Anna squeezed her eyelids shut, grumbling at the intense pain being inflicted upon her.

Laughing Jack on the other hand was laughing in hysteria, he could not help himself. The sight of his victim pleased him. Then finally he gripped the girl's heart. Smiling and laughing like the mad man he is, and gave the heart a tightly gripped squeeze. Anna's right eye widen a second time, as soft gargling moans escaped her lips.

This was it. This was going to be the last living moment for Anna. Then suddenly Laughing Jack picked up the pair of scissors on the ground next to Anna. Laughing Jack picked up the girl off of the floorboards again, only this time with one hand. Laughing Jack then quickly with his Left hand, held Anna by the throat.

His eyes were burning deeply with pleasure, as his laughter finally died down. Turning into a deep chuckle. Laughing Jack, was still holding the pair of scissors in his right-hand. He then brought the crimson red blades to his face, staring at the access blood as it dripped down. Laughing Jack's swirly black and white tongue started to lick up the blood. Quickly a rush of excitement sent shivers throughout his entire body.

Anna was beginning to drifting in and out of consciousness. Her vision dying down and becoming blurry. The pain Laughing Jack inflicting on her and so much blood lost, no longer mattered. Anna was good as dead in minutes.

After Laughing Jack finished licking up the blood, he looked directly in the dying girls eye. Those menacing white milky eyes that Anna looked into one last time. The thought of the imaginary friend that was just in her head, was more than real. Laughing Jack was alive.

He leaned in and whispered something in her ear, then pulled away. A grin swept across his face. He creased his free hand along her jaw. Then jab! The pair of scissors pierced the little girls heart. As Anna is bleeding out on too her floorboards, flashing memories of the first day she met Laughing Jack, were her last thoughts.

Why did I accept the Candy?...

* * *

A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed this prologue. This Fanfiction is not, I repeat not, a OC or creating LJ in to this love puppy or some type of idiot. This story is strictly sticking to the original atmosphere and horror that LJ portrays in the both original CreepyPasta stories.


	2. Chapter 1: The Candy

**Chapter One: The Candy**

* * *

It was days like this very one, that Riley wish things could last forever. Laughter escaping his lips. Excitement flowed throughout his entire body, he was free of no worries in the world. Having fun with his older brother and both his parents. You could say, it was the perfect family. A perfect family on the outside, Indeed, on the outside. Even so, Riley held to every moment like this. Only reminded that, behind closed doors. The perfect family had secrets. The word Riley's parents would use often to scowled him away. Maybe it was for the best, because, Riley did not understand what would happen if he got the picture. Riley never dared to question what both his parents would say if he asked. Because, they were, secrets of course...

* * *

Riley laid on the grassy field of the school playground, hearing screams and laughter, of his fellow schoolmates. Riley, looked towards the sky, as each cloud was passing by. He imagined figures of animals or even people. Riley was a lonely child, he had some friends. Some he would hang out with or other times he wouldn't. Instead Riley came to embraced the solitude, something he has gotten used to since he was the age of five.

"Riley!" A squeaky voice shouted.

Riley looked up from his laying place as he recognized who the irritating voice belonged too.

"Wanna' play soccer with us?" The boy held a soccer ball at his hip staring down at Riley. He did not know if he should decline the offer.

"Eh,... Em." An awkward silences fell between the two boys.

"Come on Jared!" A older boy called.

Riley was taken back, by the sudden shout. He wanted to join desperately but the words could not escape his lips.

"Well...If you feel like it you can join before recess ends." Jared explained.

Riley stared at the boy, then towards the other kids. "S-sure." Riley Uttered.

"Well, whatever." The boy ran off towards the other students.

Riley watched as they laughed among one another. Having a good time while he still sat in the field in his lonesome.

_Maybe I'll just stay here in the field._

Riley slumped back to the grassy field. His mind quickly retraced back, back to the conversation he over head between both his parents and older brother. Only to be reminded his family is moving in several weeks. Away from the god forsaken small town of Algonac, Michigan.

All thanks to his father getting relocated for his job. He would not have to suffer the bullying and harassment by the other kids for much longer. Although some classmates were his friends others came to hate him, under no apparent reason. Stealing his lunch, trashing his school locker and taking his gym clothes. In Riley's mind set, that torment was okay. Until he would be gone from the school, gone from the state and moved to Canada...

As the school weeks drifted on, Riley did not bother telling anybody at school he was moving away. While on the other hand, his older brother who was in high school told basically everyone he knew, or the ones that were rather close to him.

* * *

Giving out an exhausting sigh. Riley finally made it home from school. Happiness emerged inside him, it was the last day of school. No longer he had to put up with his Grade Six bullies.

Riley continued his way to the foot of the front porch staircase. Then began walking up the front porch. He stopped for a moment, feeling the cool breeze shift within the air. Riley may be only six years old, but he could feel the differences in the wind. As of lately he felt as though something, just something. Maybe following him. He looked towards the busy street, yet nothing that he had felt did not appear in sight. Riley took his eyes away from the street, turning back around to the front door he made his way inside of the house. Riley begins taking off his shoes and sweater off, then shouted...

"I'm home." He called out again, "I'm home, mom." Silence.

Riley could have sworn his mother would be home, the door was unlocked. Why wasn't anybody answering his calls?

Then it hit him, the sound of voices can be heard coming from the living room. He walked from the front entrance of the house, then made his way in the living room. Expected to see his mother speaking with one of her male friends. Instead he is surprised to see it was just the T.V that has been left on.

_**"Breaking news tonight. The missing eight year old girl named, Anna Bergling was found dead. Inside of her family home. She has been missing for nearly a month until neighborhood residents phoned a 911 call. Explaining they heard screaming coming from the house. Both Chris and Michelle were out during the night doing search parties at the time, but still spoke with police officers they were not home during the late evening. Reporting live for us is Garret Brooks, who well take us inside this investigation."**_

_**"Thank you Christine. Now Officials say that they spoke with both Chris and Michelle the night the 911 call was made, but it took nearly three days for the grieving parents to realize their daughter was home the entire time. As you can see behind me, police vehicles are spread out in the drive way of the home, and some neighbors next door to the family are feeling angry and outraged towards the Bergling family. Also officials are saying, that details of the crime scene, will not be released to the general public. As they're taking both Chris and Michelle Bergling into police custody for further questioning. Back to you Christine."**_

_**"Alright, thank you Garret. We'll keep the public updated on further details of the murder."**_

Riley looked away from the T.V. Turning his body around he started heading down the hallway, towards his parents room. There as he continued, Riley notices the bedroom door is cracked open a bit. Tip toeing his way to the door, Riley slowly pushes the creaky door wide open. He see's his mother laying on the bed sound asleep. Staring, at her somewhat peaceful state. Riley looked around the room, it was a bit messy. Boxes everywhere, small things were already packed away.

Yet, something else catches his eye. There, on the night stand next to his parents bed, was a white powder and several crushed pills. It hit Riley like a thousand bricks, yet usually he grinned. A small faint smile was on his face.

Riley then decided to tap his mothers shoulder. "Mom." Riley whispered.

Groaning sounds came from his mother as she tossed over the bed. The smile that was on Riley's face quickly disappeared. His mother opened her one eyelid, to see that Riley is looking right at her. She gives her son a faint smile.

"Come here baby." Patting the mattress, his mother slid over.

Riley climbed on top of the queen size bed, placing his body next to his mother.

"How was school?" She asked.

Riley thought about how to answer her question, but before he could reply he gave out a light sigh.

"It was alright, I guess." He answered.

His mother was in and out of it, instead of saying anything. She agrees to his response. The two laid there for about good ten minutes of silences of course. Yet it was not until the sound of the front door could be heard opening, from the bedroom.

_Could that be Kennath?_ Riley thought.

"Go and see who that is Riley." His mother inquired.

Quickly as he got off of the bed and rushed down the hallway. A big smile was already on Riley's face, he then made a turn around the corner hallway to the front entrance.

"Kennath!" Riley shouted with joy.

"Hey Riley, how was school?" He asked, as he took of his shoes.

"It was alright." Riley replied bluntly.

Kennath was the only person in the house to make Riley so happy. His older brother was the one person he looked up to most. The one person he wanted to desperately be like.

After finishing up talking about their school day. Kennath and Riley heads towards the living room couch. Kennath went on about his teachers and friends. Riley listened as he was amused by what Kennaths last day at high school was light. Changing the dial on the T.V, Kennath then turns on the VCR.

"Alright Riley, which one?" Kennath asked. As he raised two VHS movies up in the air, for Riley to choose.

Riley stared at both movies for a moment before choosing.

"I want to watch, The Sword in the Stone." Riley pointed out.

"Alright."

Kennath places the VHS movie inside, to let the movie start. Once he was done, Kennath decides to get up from the living room carpet floor. Then heads to the kitchen and get something to eat.

"You want a sandwich?" Kennath called.

Silence. Riley did not respond to the question, causing Kennath to raised his eyebrow.

"Hey-" Cut off, by the sudden sound of Riley laughing. It was clear that he did not hear him. Brushing off the whole ignorance, he continues preparing the sandwiches. It was not until he heard footsteps behind him and halted.

"You know, you can always make something for me as well." His mother noted.

The sound of that woman's voice made Kanneth's skin crawl, her voice was an nuisance.

"Make your own damn sandwich." Kennath spat.

Silently he continued to make the two sandwiches for Riley and himself.

"Why do you do this?" She implied, "Why do you continue to disrespect me as a parent?"

Not wanting to respond, Kennath quickly grabbed both sandwiches and juice boxes that were on the counter-top. Just as Kennath turned around, he rushed passed his mother going back to the living room, but as he passes his mother, Kennath whispers. "Because you are a sad excuse for a mother." Then continues walking off, towards the living room.

Riley sat there on the couch happily watching the movie. He was more interested in the movie then what was going on around him. He watched and watched, but just before the movie could end, Riley eventually fell asleep...

* * *

Riley is suddenly awoken by soft thumping sounds. Yet still half asleep, Riley yawned. Just before he could open his eyes. He sat up in the bed, and starts rubbing both of his eyes. Once he peeked from between his fingers, Riley realizes, it was late, very late. It was already completely dark outside, and to his surprise, he was also laying in his own bed. With the room dark, Riley tried to adjust his eyes well enough to see his surroundings. He knows his room is half empty due to moving, and several stacked boxes in the corner of his room.

Riley pulled the blankets up, from off himself. He then turned his upper body to the side, reaching towards for the night-stand that is right next to his bed. Upon feeling around the small oak dresser, Riley grabs hold of an object.

I'm glad I didn't pack it away. Riley thought, reassuring himself.

More soft thumping sounds were heard again. Riley was oblivious to the sounds around him, since his main concern was to just plug in his night-light. Riley got off his bed, as his bare feet touched the carpet flooring he quickly walked over to the nearest outlet. The boy struggled for a moment, until finally getting the night-light in the wall outlet. He was met with a blinding light.

_How long have I been a slept for?_ Riley questioned.

He turned, and looked towards his window. Stepping closer, Riley then lifts himself up, to see out. Pulling the curtain away from the window, and with the sounds of a few vehicles driving by. That's when Riley noticed, the street lights were on.

_Nobody woke me up for supper?... Maybe it's nine?_ Riley thought.

Still looking around outside of his window, Riley thought, about getting a glass of milk to drink, then head back to bed. Releasing the curtain, Riley turned around and headed towards the door. Just before he could grab hold of the door knob. A sudden sound of shattered glass hit the floor.

The sound caused Riley to jump at his feet. His heart was pounding inside of his chest, but instead of walking out of his room he pressed his ear against the door and listened. The sound of whispering was faint and unable to make out. Sighing in defeat, Riley walked back to his bed.

"It must be one of those nights again." Riley said to himself.

Riley walked back towards his bed, climbing in, he covered himself up. Pulling the blanket over his head and turning over, as he proceed to cover his ears. The sound of his brothers voice yelling, followed by crashing sounds. Shouting and cursing was all you could hear from Riley's room. A single tear ran down the side of Riley's face. Doors slamming and the continuous yelling becoming louder and louder from down the hallway, until it came close to his bedroom door.

"Of course you would get back on those fucking pills!" Kennath raised his voice.

"I was going to get rid of them I swear!" His mother claimed.

"Bull fucking shit mom! You say the same story every single time."

The sound of a door being kicked open, caused Riley to jump underneat the blanket. He was scared, basically terrified by what would happen next.

"No!" His mother hollered in distress. Followed by the sound of flushing from the toilet.

_It's just a typical night right? It's going to end soon..._

That's what ran through Riley's mind as he was still crying in the pillow case.

_Right?..._

* * *

The entire night consisted of Riley crying, while curled up underneath the blankets. Hours earlier the argument between his mother and older brother had ended. Everybody in the household was sound asleep. Except for, his father. Who seemed to have still not returned home.

Riley's eye's were puffy and red. He laid perfectly still for sometime now. Until,... Until the sound of boxes in the corner of his room begin to shuffle. It noise startled Riley, as he quickly shuts his eyelids.

_It's nothing, It's just nothing..._ Riley thought, _This house doesn't have ghosts..._

Taking a few breathers, while beneath the blanket. Riley remembers that his night-light is still plugged in. Riley gathered the courage and tossed the blanket off of himself.

_1,2,3!_

Riley quickly opened his eyes, glanced over the corner of boxes in his room. Nothing, there was nothing there. Nothing, that he could see of course...

* * *

During the following morning, everything seems to be quiet in the household. Besides the sound of rain hitting against the windows. The house was calm, and Kennath was awake, speaking with his father in the kitchen.

"So why are they offering you the job in Canada?" Kennath questioned.

"I'm a salesman and I also do heavy machinery, but they were more impressed with my work in machinery so I took the job. They didn't have any position here in the states so they are relocating me to Canada." His father explained, while reading the morning newspaper.

"Oh." Kanneth's response was blunt, since he had so many friends here in the United States. Yet arguing about staying was no point since everything was final.

"George! George!" His wife called.

George gave out a deep and heavy sigh before answering. "What is it Catherine?"

"Come here." Catherine shouted from down the hallway.

George folded up the newspaper then placed it on the kitchen table. Pushing his chair back he got up and walked away from the room. Kennath took the opportunity, to snoop around George's wallet that was on the table...

* * *

"What is it?" George asked, staring at his wife from the doorway.

"Did you do this?" Catherine pointed out.

Both of them looked towards the candy sitting on the end of the bed. George was taken back, the placement of the candy was in the shape of a lollipop.

"No, I was out late last night working until 2:30 in the morning." George explained.

"Well whatever." Catherine remarked, "Um, hey, I'll be going out tonight, my girlfriends want to take me out to dinner, so I was wondering if I can have some money."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be at work, so it'll just be the boy's here." George folded his arms and leaned in the doorway. "Unless, of course. You want to get a baby-sitter for the both of them?"

"No I'm sure the boy's well be fine here by themselves."

* * *

Riley stood in his bedroom, fully dressed for the day. He wanted to go and play outside but the rain kept poring.

"I guess I have to play inside." Riley mumbled to himself.

Riley stared around his room, before noticing something particular. It looked out of place, as though it did not belong there. Riley walked over to the boxes in the corner, there he saw a single piece of candy. The wrapper was green. Riley stared at it for a moment, then began reaching for it in the tightly spaced boxes. Yet just before his small hand could touch the candy, his bedroom door creaked open. Riley's swiftly turned around, to see that his brother Kennath walk in the room.

"Hey, what are you doing Riley?" Kennath asked.

"N-nothing. Just looking through the boxes." Riley lied between his teeth, while staring directly in Kennath.

"Uh, okay. Well come on were going out to eat breakfast." Kennath stated, waving his hand.

"Okay!" Riley was filled with joy.

Kennath had already left the room and down the hallway. That's when Riley pulled the candy from behind his back. Staring down at the green wrapped candy.

"Riley, lets go!" George Hollered.

"I'm coming!" Riley responded.

Riley quickly placed the candy in his front pocket, and took off running. When the family finally left the house, it was not long after, did a dark mist began form...

* * *

**A/N: Fresh '-'**


	3. Chapter 2: Laughter

**Chapter Two: Laughter**

* * *

Five months passed, turning the hot summer weather into cold October winds. The Carter family moved from the United States to lower part of Canada. In the Ontario region. George worked endlessly, as the boys continued going to school, but for Catherine. Things were not so great.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Catherine whined, as she rummaged through Kennath's bedroom. Turning the once clean room in to a disaster.

Riley watched from outside of the room in the hallway. Noticing how frantic his mother was on finding something. Riley then decided to speak up.

"Mom." Riley called.

Instantly Catherine stopped what she was doing. The sound of Riley's voice surprised her, she turned her head to look that he has been watching, for sometime now.

"What, what is it baby?" Catherine answered.

Riley looked directly in her eyes, he knows something was different. Usually his mother was calm and collected. Yet, as of now, she has been shaking and twitching.

"W-what are you-" Riley was cut off by his mother as she ran towards him, covering his mouth. Riley was extremely uncomfortable, scared by the way she is acting.

"Shush, baby." Catherine cautioned, "I hear it, I hear it perfectly clear."

Catherine released her son and ran towards the staircase, stomping her feet against each step. Riley did not follow but he heard her footsteps, they were then followed by cabinets being slammed open, and draws opening and closing. Riley on the other hand, was instantly frightened by his mothers actions. He took several steps back, bumping right into his bedroom door. Riley turned around and took a hold of his door handle, twisting it open. Riley runs in his room and shuts the door right behind himself, he was taken back by what he had just witnessed. This was a side he had never seen before, his mother was acting like a completely whole different person.

Riley decided to stay within his room, scared to step outside and confront his mother again. Riley had nothing to do until his father and brother returns back home. Thankfully luck was on the boy's side. Riley hears a vehicle pull in the driveway.

_Finally their back!_ Riley was filled with happiness but quickly changed,_ But... But I can't leave my room without mom doing something strange..._

* * *

"Where do you want me to place the tools, dad?" Kennath asked, holding a briefcase.

"You can place it in the garage for now." George addressed his son.

Kennath walks up to the the garage door, placing down the briefcase of tools. He bends down, gripping his fingers on to the door, and lifts. Kennath was quickly startled, letting out a small scream.

George who was standing next to the truck door, looks over to see what scared Kennath. His eyes widen in shock. George could not believe what he is seeing, Catherine was in the garage naked, with minor cuts inflicted on her. George snapped out of it, his shock quickly turned into rage.

"Catherine!" George hollered. Slamming the truck door shut, he makes his way to where Kennath is standing. "Kennath go check on Riley."

"Y-yeah..." Kennath agreed.

Quickly Kennath turns around and runs to the front door. As for George he was furious, seeing his wife act out in such a disgusting matter.

"Catherine!" George yelled her name once more.

Catherine quickly turned around, now finally facing her husband...

* * *

Kennath opened the front door, but was quickly met with the heavy fumes of bleach. Making a sickened face, Kennath looks up to the second floor.

"Riley!" He shouted out, "Riley, you here?"

There was no answer, usually Riley would come running down the hallway, and stand at the foot of the staircase. Smiling ever so happily. Yet, this time it was different, Riley did not come around. Instead of waiting at the foot of the stairs. Kennath decides to walk up and see if Riley was in his room. Turning the corner after he finished walking up the staircase, Kennath heads towards Riley's room. Only to notice, that the bedroom door was not completely shut.

"Riley are you in there?" Kennath said, while knocking. "Riley?" Kennath pushed the door completely open, everything in Riley's room was normal. Expect Riley was not in his room.

"Riley." Kennath calls out again, "Where are you?"

Suddenly the sound of a child's laughter was hear, the laughter was coming from outside. Kennath runs to Riley's back window. Just to reveal that, his younger brother was just outside in the back yard playing in the pile of leaves. It put a smile on Kennath's face of relief.

That very night Catherine, George and Kennath all got in an argument. Riley stayed locked away in his bedroom, hoping the dreadful night would come to an end...

* * *

The very next day was school. Riley was still the new student for a while, but he never got the attention from other students in his classroom. He did not know if it was the way he looked or the way his voice sounds. Yet never the less, it was now lunch break. Riley stayed at his desk, pondering of what to do, since no student is attempting to interact with him. Upon eating, Riley took notice in one direction of the classroom. There sat the coloring section.

I guess I'll draw... Riley Suggested to himself.

After retrieving the crayons and piece of paper, Riley returned to his desk. Lunch would not be over for another fifteen minutes. So the young boy took it upon himself to stop eating and just draw, until recess. While Riley was minding his own business, a girl from his class walks up to his desk. She briefly watched Riley coloring before saying anything.

"What are you drawing Riley?" A girl asked.

"A picture." Riley replied.

"What kind of picture are you drawing." The girl asked once more.

Instead of responding to the girl, Riley looks up from his drawing to see who was talking to him. It was Carla. Her shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes stared deep with Riley's eyes.

Riley just stared at Carla, he did not know how to continue the conversation. Then if finally occurred to him, there must be another reason why she is talking to him. Riley broke eye contact, turning his head in another direction. There it was, the group of boys in his classroom glaring at him.

"Ah, um." Riley could not get the words out.

"Yes, what is it?" Carla said calmly.

"I have to go." Riley informed her.

"Go where?" Carla was now curious, "It's lunch where are you going."

"The washroom.." Riley shouted as he pushed to heavy classroom door open.

Riley ran his way to the washroom, then in the bathroom stall he went. Locking the door behind him. His heart was racing, it was a familiar feeling before. It was something, that had happened to him before. Suddenly the washroom door creaked open, followed by the sounds of other students voices.

"Did you see the look on his face." One boy said.

"Yeah, he was completely scared." Another one commented.

Both of the boy's laughed, then started to talk about something else. Riley was terrified, he knew they were talking to him. Riley just did not know what would happen if he were to walk out of the bathroom stall. Instead Riley waited a bit longer until they finally walked out.

The boy's were now gone. Riley unlocked the door and walked out of the stall. He was met by the washroom mirror, he stared in to it, but heard a faint laughter.

"H-hello?" Riley called nervously.

There was no response. Riley stared and looked all over in the washroom. Opening each bathroom stall door open. The faint laughter was still there, the sound of the voice was deep. Riley tried calming down his nerves as he kept looking around the bathroom. Riley walked up to the washroom sink, turned on the water and splashed his face a couple of times. He stared at the water coming out from the faucet, hypothesized. Then suddenly, a laughter emerged right next to Riley's ear. Riley shot his head up staring in the mirror, revealing nothing next to him. Riley was frightened, he did not bother turned off the faucet. Instead he ran out of the washroom as fast as he could, returned back to the classroom...

* * *

Riley is rushing to get his things out of his school locker, once he was done getting on his jacket, scarf, hat and mittens. Riley shut his locker door and started running down the hallway, he is then caught by a teacher.

"No running in the hallways." The male teacher shouted.

Riley ignored the teacher telling him to stop. He kept running. Just as he was almost out the front doors the buses started leaving. Riley was left behind at school, all alone. During the cold fall weather.

_What worse could happen?_ Riley thought.

Sitting in the teacher staff lounge, hold a cup of hot chocolate. Riley looked around, the room was slightly empty, the only teacher that was in the room was the one that yelled at him. The middle aged teacher turned around to look at Riley.

"If I knew you were running towards the bus, I wouldn't of stopped you." He acknowledged, "I apologize for that." Sipping of his coffee.

Riley did not care what the teacher thought or said to him. All he wanted to do was go home. The teacher was rather desperate for answers from Riley, but since he was a recently new student. It was hard to get answers from the poor boy.

"Do you know your home phone? I could call your parents for you if you liked me to." He suggested.

Riley looked up into the teachers eyes, it felt off, being there at the school alone. If Riley could give him, his home phone number he would but he did not know the number.

"I... I don't know it." He croaked.

Riley was ready to cry at any second now. The teacher noticed and walked over to a tissue box sitting on the counter. He grabbed it and handed two tissue papers to Riley.

"Here." The man said, waving tissue papers in Riley's face.

The male teacher, started babbling on to Riley, about his vehicle being in the repair shop and was also waiting for his ride to show up. Riley was still staring down at the hot chocolate in his hands. Riley began getting teary eyed, and started sniffling.

The teacher gave out a sigh, he noticed the boy was not paying any attention to what he was saying. That's when it finally hit him.

"That's right, I forgot, what's your name?" Staring down at the boy, as he sipped on his coffee.

Riley looked up to the teacher feeling a bit hesitated to tell him, but did so any ways.

"Riley,... My name is Riley." Riley said, sniffling still.

"What about your last name?" Smiling.

"Carter."

Just before the teacher could say another word to the boy. Another teacher walked into the lounge, she stopped her tracks in the doorway looking at the two. Examining the room and her surroundings she guested what might of happened why a student was still at the school this late.

"Who is this, Derek?" She pointed out.

"This is that new student a month ago. I tried telling not to run in the hallway, but it's seems that it's my fault he missed his bus ride home."

The woman gasped to her surprise. "Awe, you poor boy. Have you tried calling his parents?" She asked, staring back at the male teacher.

"I asked, but he doesn't know his home phone number." Derek explained.

"I see."

The woman walked towards the refrigerator grabbing her dinner since she was going to be stay late.

"Would you like to come with me?" The woman suggested.

Looking up towards the woman standing next to the counter top. Riley got up from off the couch, placing the hot chocolate on the coffee table. He grabbed his jacket and backpack then picked up the hot chocolate again.

"Come on, you can drawing pictures in my classroom while I do paper work." The female teacher smiled, reaching her hand out to Riley.

"I'm Miss Tucker, but you can call me Liz." She implied.

Riley stared at the Miss's Tuckers hand for a brief moment. He knew she was just being nice, but holding hands was something he did not want to do. Instead he heads out the lounge room, as she followed suit...

* * *

Kennath finally arrived home, it was pretty late but he was just hanging out with friends after school. He reached for the front door knob to realize it was locked.

_Did they go out somewhere?_ Kennath thought.

He looked into the house threw the window, nothing was on and it was dark inside. Pulling out the key from his wallet, he unlocked the door and proceeded to go inside. As he entered the house, kennath, started taking off his jacket and sweater. He switched on the living room light, and looked at the clock, 5:46pm. It was getting dark outside as well.

They must of went out somewhere and took Riley. Kennath convinced himself not to worry.

He then continued his way in the kitchen switching on the light. Kennath immediately noticed a note taped onto the fridge, he walked over to get a better look at the paper and read it.

**_Kennath prepare your brother a snack after school. Your mother and I went out to run some errands, don't know when we'll be back. - George_**

Kennath realized that Riley wasn't with them, he wasn't even home either. He began to panic, was it his fault Riley is not home? Kennath cursed under his breath.

"Shit!" Kennath shouted.

He then headed out of the kitchen, passed the living room and up the staircase he went. Making his way towards Riley's bedroom, calling out for his little brother.

"Riley!" He shouted you can hear the distress in his voice.

Kennath opened the door, and nothing was on expect Riley's night-light that was plugged in the wall. Leaving the bedroom door open, Kennath then started to search around the other rooms upstairs. Nothing, he kept calling out for Riley but, with each shout there was no response. Besides the sound of creaking in the house.

Kennath ran back down stairs, worry started to take over. Riley was not with his parents and neither inside the house. Kennath ran fast towards the back door that was in the kitchen, forcibly he swung the door open cause it to crash into the wall of the house.

"Riley!" Kennath hollered desperately.

Kennath gave up on calling his name. There was not many neighbors in the small suburban area. Kennath turned around, rushing his way in the house. He then decided to gather his things and head out the front door. Kennath did not know where to start his search. Riley had never mentioned friends since the start of school, back in September. All Kennath could do was run down the dim road with barely visible sun-light left...

* * *

"Come on Riley, this way." Miss Tucker said.

Riley gathered his things from off the classroom desk. Placing everything in his backpack.

"Let's hurry it's almost six o'clock." Miss Tucker stated.

"I'm ready." Riley said happily in response.

Both the woman and Riley continued out of the classroom and in the hallways. Janitors were out cleaning, as the both of them kept walking. Making their way down the flight of stairs, that's when Riley had a sudden urge.

"M-miss Tucker, I-I have to pee." Riley uttered, bitting his low lip.

"Alright let's hurry down the stairs and then to the washroom."

Quickly as they did, Riley practically ran. Pushing the door open with all his might, he ran directly to the urinal. Miss Tucker, waited outside. While the boy did his business.

"Ahh." Riley groaned in relief.

Once he was finally done, Riley walked to the sink and started washing his hands. Then, a sudden yet faint laughter echoed in the washroom. Staring down at the running water, Riley realized it. It was the same exact washroom from earlier in the day.

_There's nothing here... _Riley attempted to convince himself_, There is nothing here..._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this long chapter, it was rather difficult. Although LJ's appearance was not here, we'll see him eventually. This chapter was mainly just suspenseful.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Whispering

**Chapter Three: The Whispering**

* * *

Kennath was at the point of exhaustion, with no sunlight left to rely on. It was now complete darkness outside, the only visible light was the neighbor's houses, but was blocked off by tree lines. Kennath continued running down the dark road but the more he ran. It became difficult to breathe as the dry wind hit his face. Kennath could not bring himself to give up on finding Riley, he had to be somewhere, but where? Kennath started to slow down his pace, the community playground is not that far away, now coming to a stop. Kennath lunged himself over, trying to catch his breath.

"Where are you Riley?" Kennath asked himself looking down the dark road.

Then suddenly, a strange laughter could be heard. It sounded hysterical but it was very faint. Kennath looked up, searching his surroundings for the laughter. Nobody was around him, or near any of the homes he had passed by.

_There's nobody around me? Maybe It must be the coming from the houses I passed up._

After done taking his small break, Kennath decides to turn around and walk back to the house. The community playground was too far for Riley to be at all by himself. Kennath ponders on how to tell his parents he was not home after school and Riley is nowhere to be found.

Again the laughter seemed to be closer than ever. Then he saw a car make a turn down the road, it was directly going his way, but it stopped. Kennath looked back for a second and saw nobody around him still.

_Where is that laughter coming from?_ He thought.

Look forward again he noticed the vehicle stop right in front of the house. Kennath slowed down his running and began walking, he saw a woman hop out of the vehicle. Rushing to the passenger door, she opened it and out came a little boy. Kennaths eyes grew wide, he got back to his feet and ran towards the woman and boy. To his relief. It was Riley.

"Riley!" Kennath hollered down the dark road.

Riley looked at Kennath, they both ran to each other, embracing one another.

_He's safe._ Kennath thought.

"Thank god you're alright, I was worried since you weren't home." Sighing in relief, Kennath forgot to thank the woman. As he was holding on to Riley, he walked his way towards the woman and reached his hand out for a handshake.

"Thank you." He croaked. The dry air caused him to sound sick.

"Don't mention it. Riley missed the bus so I let him stay in my classroom until I got done filing paperwork." She responded, "Well I better be off."

"No-" Kennath blurted out. "I mean, let me repay you. Come inside and I'll cook you dinner."

The woman gave Kennath a faint smile. "Thank you, but I can't. I have kids of my own at home waiting for me, maybe another time."

Kennath nodded his head in understanding...

* * *

Sitting at the dinner table, Riley could not help but pick at his food. He was happy to see Kennath, but something else was clouding the young boy's mind.

"What's wrong riley?" Kennath asked, "This is your favorite, stake and potato's with gravy and vegetables."

"Yeah, I know. It's just-" Riley paused.

"Just what?" Kennath said, repeating Riley.

That was it, just what was Riley suppose to say to Kennath.

"It's nothing." Riley replied.

"Well whatever it is, forget about it and eat your food."

Nodding his head, Riley began digging in his plate. Eating what he could, as fast as he could. Since it was his favorite dish of course.

* * *

Kennath could hear Riley up on the second floor playing in the bathtub. As he was washing the dishes. Kennath smiled, knowing his younger brother was completely fine after the whole ordeal. Yet in an instant that gentle smile on Kennath's face quickly disappeared, once the sound of water splashing and Riley yelling from upstairs, began bringing back memories.

Riley sat within the bathtub playing with the speedboats in the water. The steam from the hot bath was now dissipating, the fog no longer clinging to the mirror above the sink. With the water now turning cold, Riley helped himself out of the bathtub. Taking out the stopper, Riley grabbed a towel from the bathroom closet and began drying himself off. After he was done, he got his pajamas that were laying on top of the bathroom hamper.

This was a typical night for Riley, everything was quiet. The only difference was, his older brother Kennath and his mother weren't arguing. After getting dressed and brushing his teeth. Riley was about to leave the washroom until he noticed a strange wrapper on the floor.

_What's that?_ Riley thought as he stared at the plastic wrapper in the hallway.

Tilting his head, trying to make sense of the candy wrapper that was randomly laying on the floor. It was not until it finally hit Riley. About several months back he found a candy in his bedroom, weeks before moving. It was exactly the same green colored wrapper.

_I forgot about the candy, but who ate it?_ Questioning the thought, the only person Riley could think of is Kennath. _Kennath must of found the candy and ate it on me._

Riley picked up the wrapper, examining what was left of the candy. Riley could not help but feel sad, a piece of candy he has found is now gone, all because he forgot about it.

"I guess I wasn't meant to have anything sweet." Riley sighed heavily.

He walked in his room that was right across from the upstairs bathroom. Riley opened his door and switched on his bedroom light. He was about to place the green candy wrapper on his dresser but thought about it. When suddenly, Thud! Quickly Riley turned around to see what had fallen over in his room. His room was neither clean nor messy, but it finally caught his eye. The dinosaur that was standing up on the sturdy shelf had fallen off. Riley smiled for a second, only to know it was an action-figure of Godzilla he had received in the summer from his grandparents.

"You're not suppose to be on the floor." Riley remarked.

Just as he was about to walk over to the action-figure, Riley heard heavy foot steps behind him. Instead of turning around or even acknowledging who was ever there, he picked up the Godzilla action-figure and placed it back on the shelf where it belonged.

"Do I have to-" Riley paused, as he turned around. He looked around his room.

"Kennath?" Riley called.

Still staring around his room, he began scratching his head. Again trying to make sense of anything that has been happening to him lately. Riley assumed that Kennath was going to tell him get to bed; Riley just shrugged his shoulders and made his way down stairs.

"Kennath." Riley called in a soft voice, "Kennath-"

Standing exactly at the bottom of the staircase, Riley sees that his older brother, is sound asleep on the living-room couch. Riley wanted to ask Kennath if he had eaten his candy on him, but also remembered, that Kennath had promised to tuck him in, once out of the bath. Riley was close to the point of quivering his lip but stopped himself. He knew if he were to cry, Kennath would wake up and tell him to head to bed. There was no point in waking up his brother, instead Riley turned around and headed back up the staircase then to his room.

Flopping himself on to his bed, face first within the bed sheets. Riley turned his head staring around his bedroom. It was quiet, and Riley knew that he wanted to stay up a little longer to play. He was used to playing by himself so, all Riley had to do was think of an imaginary friend...

* * *

The house was quiet, Kennath still laid on the couch sound asleep when suddenly a tap on the shoulder woke him up. He rubbed his eyes before seeing who it was. To his surprise it was his father staring down at him from behind the couch.

"Where's Riley?" His father asked.

"I'm not sure, he's probably still taking a bath." Kennath yawned as he answered.

His father glared at Kennath for a brief moment, before answering. "What do you mean he's taking a bath?" He commented, "It's One in the morning, have you been watching your brother at all?"

"Why would you say that? It's not like you or mom ever take the time to sit with Riley." Kennath spat.

Just as Kennath was about to walk away, his father slapped him in the back of the head.

"Go check on him." His father demanded, "And watch that damn tone of yours!"

Glaring at one another, his father quickly turned around and headed towards the kitchen. Kennath watched as his father walked away just before heading up the stairs.

Riley is probably already sleeping. Kennath thought, Maybe I should just go to bed.

Upon walking up the stairs, Kennath heard soft whispering. Causing him to stop in his tracks.

"What the hell was that?" He questioned.

Standing at the top of the staircase, Kennath looked around the foyer, before hearing the whispering again. Only this time, it was coming from Riley's bedroom. The door was slightly cracked open, but Kennath knew Riley would be in bed, the only difference was. Riley's night-light was not plugged in.

Kennath shrugged at the thought. I guess Riley doesn't need it anymore.

Just as Kennath was about to walk pass Riley's room, he heard a giggle. Causing Kennath to stop yet again.

* * *

In the Kitchen, both Kennath and Riley's parents sat at the table. Discussing about the dinner they had.

"So how did you like the restaurant, Catherine?" Her husband asked.

Before answering, Catherine took a sip of her tea. It was warm and relaxing but she had something else on her mind.

"It was great George." She responded with a small smile on her face.

"Well I'm just glad we had a night to ourselves for once." George joked, "It's times like these I wished it lasted forever."

"I couldn't agree more." Catherine commented, "I couldn't agree more..."

Meanwhile upstairs in the foyer, Kennath stood still. Listening to whatever he could hear coming from Riley's bedroom. He moved in closer to the bedroom door, when suddenly a light was shining out Riley's room. It kept moving in all directions from what Kennath could see in the slightly open door.

_A flashlight?_ Kennath commented.

Kennath then heard a giggle once more. Then he heard whispering._ Is Riley talking to himself?_ He thought. Instead of entering the room he listened closer. When a strange voice was heard.

"Let's play hide and seek." The voice said followed by a faint laughter.

The hairs on the back of Kennath's neck stood up. Every muscle tensed by the deep scruffy voice. He was frozen where he stood, eyes wide open in disbelief.

_What the hell is going on, Riley isn't alone in his room? Who else is in there?_

Kennath's heart was racing inside of his chest. He gulped, trying to take a breather. The flashlight that was flickering around in the room stopped at the door.

"I think we have a guest... Riley."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! LJ (v^0^)^^(^-^v) ... (v-v v) Not really... **


	5. Chapter 4: A Friend

**Chapter Four: A Friend...**

* * *

"I think we have a guest... Riley."

Kennath, could not move. Whoever said that in the room terrified him. He tried to clear his throat. The door separating Riley and Kennath and who ever else was in the room with his younger brother caused fear to take over him. He was at a lost for words, he did not know what he should do. It was quiet, when suddenly a loud bang came from inside the room. George and Catherine who were down stairs heard the noise and quickly rushed up the stairs. Kennath was still standing next to Riley's bedroom door not knowing what to do.

George ran passed Kennath, and bursted through the door and switched on the light. To his surprised, Riley was sitting in his bed with his blanket over his head. He examined the room, to see what might had fallen over. Once he was done he walked up to Riley, clutching his face gently.

"Riley are you alright?" George asked, in a worried tone, "You're not hurt are you?"

Riley's bright green eyes stared at George, it was a brief moment of silence before Riley just made a huge grin on his face.

"I'm fine dad." Riley replied happily.

George let out a sigh of relief, then looked back towards the door. Catherine was out in the hallway speaking to Kennath.

"Did you see what happened." Asked Catherine.

"No I didn't see anything." Kennath replied.

Catherine let out a sigh, and looked at George, both of them stared at each other.

"Let's head to bed, all of us." George suggested, "Riley you go to bed too, it's very late, you should of been a sleep a long time ago."

Riley nodded his head, and tucked himself under his bed sheets, and closed his eyes. George walked out of the room and switched off the light, and closing the door a bit. Kennath walked in his room,

_Was I losing it?_ Kennath thought,_ Maybe it was the night-light that caused flickering?.. But that voice._ Kennaths thoughts quickly ran wild. _But why was there also another voice in the room?_ Kennath shut his bedroom door behind him. He let out a sigh before climbing in bed.

"I should forget what I heard. Forget everything and go to sleep." Kennath declared.

* * *

That very same morning, Riley woke up very early. With only three hours of sleep, he yawned as he rubbed his eyes. Riley pulled the blankets off himself and sat up in his bed. It was dark in the room. He got up to look out the window that was above his bed. The morning sky revealed a light shade of blue. Riley got down and hopped off the bed and walked towards the door, opening the door slowly, he looked down the hallway to see if anybody was awake, especially his parents. Riley walked out of his room and out he went. He walked to the bathroom across his bedroom, Riley switched on the light, then he stood in front of the toilet, pulling down his pants he did his business. After he finished. he than flushed toilet and pulled out his stepping stool. Looking in the mirror he appeared to have bangs under his eyes. Riley just tilted his head at how tired he looked. He grinned at himself then proceed to wash his hands. After he was done he grabbed his toothbrush then began brushing his teeth, as he was brushing he heard a thump, than a door creaking open. Followed by a loud yawn, along with heavy foot steps, only to reveal his father. George.

"What? What are you doing up this early sonny boy?" He wondered, scratching the top of his head.

Riley was too busy brushing his teeth to respond. George just stood in the bathroom doorway, but since Riley wasn't going to respond to his father in any sense. George just turned and decided to head down stairs to the kitchen. He began to make breakfast for both Riley and him, since they were the only ones up this early. Riley quickly went down the stairs, with in his hand he held a Pooh-Bear he hand laying out in the hallway foyer upstairs. Making his way to the living room he switched on the T.V, there were no cartoons at this morning hour. So instead of waiting Riley walked his way to the kitchen where his father was cooking.

"So buddy want to tell me why you're up so early?" George asked.

Riley stared at his father for a moment before replying. "I don't know." Riley said confused. George didn't know how to continue the conversation so instead, he turned around and began cooking scrambled eggs and bacon. Riley sat at the table playing with Pooh-Bear. Just as George was finally done cooking he fixed two plates for the both of them. Pouring two glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice. With both plates in his hand, George turned around seeing the Pooh-Bear on the table.

"Riley, go place bear in the living room toys do not belong at the table." George explained.

Riley nodded his head, getting off of the chair he entered the living room. Placing the Pooh-Bear on the couch with the T.V still on. Walking back to the kitchen his dad is already eating. Not much words exchanged between father and son. Since Riley was a quiet boy and kept to himself, so it was hard for George to speak with him about anything. Once George got done, he placed his dishes in the sink, than headed back up the stairs so he can get ready for the day. Thud! Riley looked up then through the door way of the kitchen. Just around the corner was the living room. Riley got up from his chair and looked but there was nothing that he could see out of the ordinary. He just shrugged his shoulders then walked back to his chair. Before Riley could even get on the chair again the sound came from the living room. Thud! This time Riley jumped at the slightly loud sound. Riley was not scared but curious of the noise. He began tip-toeing away from the table to peak around the corner to the dark living room. The only light source in the room was coming from the T.V, which the only show that was on air was the morning news. Examining the room he saw what surprised him a little, his Winnie the Pooh-Bear was tossed across the room landing in front of the T.V. Riley who seemed to fear nothing but yelling suddenly walked in.

"Winnie The Pooh!" He shouted.

Riley walked up to the bear, he grabbed it and turned his head staring back in the kitchen. Surprised a second time, Riley saw a strange silhouette of a tall figure in the kitchen.

_Is that Kennath?_

Riley's face brighten, he was happy to believe it was his brother, Kennath. Riley's mouth open so big he was ready to shout out his name when entering the kitchen. Riley ran, the anticipation to see his older brother grew, by the time Riley did enter the kitchen. It was not the person he wished to see. It was not a person or even human. The dark figure slowly turned around after examining the photo's hanging on the wall.

Riley quickly froze, it was not fear that over came the boy. Actually the boy did even know why he stopped himself.

"Wh-who are you?" Riley asked, as he gazed at the extremely tall figure.

Even the creature stared back at Riley, examining the boy for a brief moment, before grinned so humorously at Riley. Riley noticed the clowns grin, only reveal sharp razor like teeth. Just in a split second the figure kneeled on one leg, eye level to Riley. The sudden movement caused Riley to flinch at his feet. Both Riley and the figure stared at one another. Riley was too amazed by the sight and began noticing that. The figure only wore dark colored clothing. It was nothing but black and white. Besides the black hair, trousers, and feathers on the shoulders. The sleeves and socks were black and white stripes. Still memorized by the sight it was not until the very second the figure opened his mouth ready to say something but cut off. Riley threw on a big smile.

"Are you a Clown?" Riley asked.

The figure got up from his kneeled position, but still made eye contact with Riley the whole time, he was still smiling of course. He noticed something that stood out the most. It was the swirly cone nose. Riley was amazed, it was different from what he was used to seeing at the carnival fair's he used to go to with his family.

"You have a funny looking nose." Riley pointed out.

A small chuckle came from the dark figure. Riley watched the clown, he was ready to ask something but he paused. It finally hit Riley, this clown must be who the voice belonged to that he was talking to last-night. Riley was filled with joy and finally asked.

"You wanna play?..."

* * *

Kennath laid in his bed, slowly waking up. He refused to get out of bed yet, it was the weekend. He tossed and turned, trying to get in a more comfortable position. After a few more attempts he threw the blankets off him, now fully awake he stared up look at the ceiling.

"This is pointless." Kennath blurted.

He sat up on his bed looking at the window that was the opposite direction in the room. He let out a big yawn shutting his eyes tightly as he stretched his arms. After he was finished, Kennath grabbed his watch that was laying on the night stand. Blinking for a few second, it was 10:22am. He got up from off his bed and grabbed his towel that was hanging off of the chair. Kennath opened the door, walking out and passed Riley's room and to the bathroom he went. Just before Kennath could starting a hot shower for himself. He looked out the bathroom window that was above the shower. Hearing noises coming from outside it was his little brother Riley playing, making snow angels. Kennath ignored how happy Riley was, and continued what he was doing...

* * *

Riley laughed uncontrollably, he fell down to his knees holding his gut.

"That was funny." Riley said, still laughing. When finally it came to a halting sudden silence. Riley looked up to the clown standing before him. The clown kneeled down staring directly in Riley's eyes.

"Want to see another neat trick?" He asked with a big grin on his face.

Riley nodded his head and grabbed the clowns extended hand. They both disappeared in an instant of black mist...

After finally showered and now dressed for the day Kennath made his way down stairs. Just as he was about to walk in the foyer, he heard his mother speaking on the phone with someone. Instead of entering he began eavesdropping on the conversation, listening to whatever she is talking about.

"Why are you asking, of course I have been taking my medication... No... Look it's still morning and I don't want to argue with you... No-... Look okay I'm trying my best right now... George, I've had enough of your bullshit, I haven't been doing any of that stuff. I quit after that whole incident with Riley... You know what, fuck you George!" Catherine shouted, then slammed the phone back on the wall. She was clearly in a pissed off. Kennath waited for a moment at the entrance to the kitchen, figuring out weather or not to walk in the kitchen. Instead of pondering on it any longer he walked in. Catherine flinched at the sight of her son.

"You scared me." Catherine implied, "Wait, what are you doing dressed up for it's the weekend."

Kennath opened the fridge door before replying. "Exactly why do you care?" He said,Rolling his eyes while looking for something to eat.

"If I didn't care I wouldn't be asking now, would I? So tell me where you're going." Demanding an answer, it was obvious that she was still pissed off after the conversation on the phone with whoever she was speaking with.

Quickly shutting the fridge door, Kennath turned around to face his mother and give her an answer. "I'm going to spend the entire day at Timothy's place, happy?" Kennath responded in a annoyed tone.

Catherine hoffed and started drinking her coffee. "Tell our brother come inside, I'll be in-" Kennath quickly glared at his mother, she knew he would not heed her request, but it involved Riley so how could the young man refuse.

"Shower." Stated Catherine.

Kennath knew she was lying between her teeth. Knowing that if he leaves he, she would look herself within the washroom and be in there the entire afternoon. Catherine could feel, her son's gazing eyes on her. So instead of making eye contact she got up from the kitchen table and made her way up the stairs.

"Bitch." Kennath mumbled under his breathe.

Completely forgetting to call Riley inside, Kennath hurried out the front door, not saying a word...

* * *

Catherine stood in front of the mirror staring at herself, a blank stare of no emotion. It was typical for her to look such a way, after taking her dose of medication. Everything around her was dull, boring. Nothing seemed to interest Catherine anymore. Even after the argument with George on the phone, was no longer a problem.

"Mom." A voice said beyond the bathroom door.

Catherine was startled, causing her hand to slide against the countertop tipping over her medication. Causing it to fall into the sink drain.

"Aw, shit!...Shit, shit, shit!" Catherine panicked knowing the last bit of her medication has fallen down the sink. "Ugh, Riley I'll be out in a sec okay, just give me a minute." Struggling to reach for her fallen pills. Catherine stopped, placing her hand over her mouth then both her hand on top of her head, she realized. She won't be taking her medication for a while.

"Mommy." The voice beyond the door called again.

"Damn it Riley!" Replied Catherine, "Just give me a second I said." She quickly turned on the faucet. She splashed the cold water against her face, then grabbed the brush. Once she was finished she walked over to the door, grasping the door knob, it refused to budge.

"Riley?" Catherine called, "Let go of the door handle."

Again Catherine tried with all her might to twist open the door knob. "Damn it Riley, this isn't funny. Now open the door." As she kept twisting and turning the door knob, Catherine felt the sensation of fear taking over, but it was not just fear. It was also anger, her adrenaline began coursing through her veins.

"Damn it Riley!" Catherine shouted slamming her clenched fists against the door, "I said open the fucking door!"

After several minutes of continuously hitting against the bathroom door, Catherine gave up, she slid down until she was laying on the cold tiled floor. Catherine sobbed, knowing she is locked in the bathroom like a cage. Her hands were red for being clenched so tightly, that her own nails dug into her palms. She did not care, all she wanted was out. Out of the bathroom that reminded her of the time she was held at St. Alexander Hospital...

"You... It was funny... No... Ha ha ha ha."

Catherine slowly started coming to, once she started hearing a faint voice. She kept her eyes shut for a little longer, as she laid against the floor.

"Let's go.."

Hearing footsteps walk away from the bathroom. Catherine finally opened her eyes, she looked around for a moment before sitting herself up.

I guess I must have passed out when I panicked. Catherine Thought.

* * *

"You know." Said Riley.

Laughing Jack tapped his fingers, against the armrest of the couch. Listening to whatever Riley had to say as they sat in the living room.

"I'm... I-..."

Riley could not finish whatever he had to say. All he could do was feel Laughing Jack's white milky eyes staring at him. It made him nervous.

"Well spit it out, I don't-" Laughing Jack was cut off when a certain someone called out.

"Riley?" Catherine called from upstairs, "Riley are you down there?"

Riley go up from his sitting position at the tea table and headed to the sitting room where the stairs were. He looked up to see his mother at the top of the stairs, staring at him. Catherine's look was different, it looked as if she has gotten pale.

"What is it mom?" Riley asked.

Standing at the top of the staircase, Catherine began fidgeting with her fingers. Not knowing how to approach Riley with such questions that needed answers. Riley just tilted his head, then finally asked again.

"Mom, what is it?" Repeating himself.

Catherine's anxiety was slowly growing until.

"Are you-" Just before she could finish Riley quickly answered without a moment to spare.

"Yes?"

"Are you hungry by any chance." She asked. Dodging the question if Riley had locked the bathroom door on her, she did not want to believe it was her young son. Since Riley did not clearly possess the strength to do so.

"Uh, sort of mom." Riley said, responding with a smile on his face. He looked over to the Kitchen entrance way and saw Laughing Jack standing there, staring at him with a grin on his face.

Catherine watched as her son's face go from a smile, to a completely different expression.

"Who are you looking at Riley?" Catherine asked.

Riley turned his head looking back at his mother waiting for an answer. He looked back at Laughing Jack again then to his mother.

"Um." Riley did not know how to reply, he was confused until. Until he looked again at Laughing Jack and saw him place his index finger against his dark painted lips.

"Um, what Riley?" Catherine said, repeating her son.

"It's,... It's a friend, mom." Riley replied.

"Oh. Okay."

It was an awkward silence between the two. Catherine started walking down the staircase to the base of the first floor. She walked up to Riley who is staring at her again. Catherine gently placed her hands on his face. "Well you tell your friend of your's it's time to eat."

Riley looked down at his feet, before replying.

"I can't."

"And why's that?"

Riley again looked towards the kitchen, but Laughing Jack was no longer there.

"Because, he's my imaginary friend..."

* * *

**A/N: 'o' I finally posted yay! If you find errors/mistakes please message, I skimmed through the chapter.**


End file.
